The Demigod Games
by Toyner88
Summary: 24 Demigods. 1 Winner. May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour.
1. Sign up!

**Hola! I'm alive in case you're wondering... But I've been thinking.**

**Remember when I posted that awful Demigod, Hunger Games story? Well instead of me making up characters,**

**YOUR OC GETS TO BE IN THE STORY!**

**That's right. All you have to do is fill in this forum.**

**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Cabin (If you're in the Big Three or Ares you're a career):**  
**Personality:**  
**Other:**

OPEN SPOTS:  
**Zeus: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Poseidon: 1 girl 1 boy  
Hades: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Demeter: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Athena: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Aphrodite: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Apollo: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Artemis: 2 girls  
Hermes: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Ares: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Dionysus: 1 girl, 1 boy  
Hephaestus: 1 girl 1 boy  
**

**You also have to be ok with me killing your character. Only one will make it out alive...  
And remember:  
**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour  
Happy Hunger Games.**


	2. More Characters!

**Hey Guys!**  
**No this is not a chapter but we still have some empty spots...**

**If you already have a character in the story (I PM you if you got in) you can make another one.**

**OPEN SPOTS:**

**(IMPORTANT CHARACTER)Son of Zeus**  
**Son of Hades**  
**Son of Demeter**  
**Son of Athena**  
**Son of Aphrodite**  
**Son of Apollo**  
**(IMPORTANT CHARACTERS)Daughter and Son of Ares**  
**Daughter and Son of Dionysus**  
**Daughter and Son of Hephaestus**

**Just Today and Tomorrow and all the open spots will be taken from my made up characters.**  
**ONCE AGAIN HAVE TO BE OK WITH HIM OR HER DIEING!**

**Characters (So far)**

**Zeus: Karina Cloverfield  
Poseidon: Ella Olmos and Niklas Abrahamson  
Hades: Hellen Williams  
Demeter: Ginevra di Cosimo  
Athena: Adalynn Carter  
Aphrodite: Leia Serene  
Apollo: Roshan Davis  
Artemis: Sylvia (Still waiting on a last name...) and Hiba Argyris  
Hermes: Devin Augstine and Sawyer Argani  
**


	3. One

**Here we go. Chapter 1 for the Demigod Games. ****I only own Ixion, Cody, Kyle and Christos. Thank you for everyone who let me use their characters! And there was too many people who volunteered so I cut some...**

* * *

_"There must be another way father." The girl spoke fiddling with her fingers. Her father was the type of man who doesn't take no for an answer. Many people feared him including her but what he was saying was simply crazy. The room was quiet and although nobody said anything she could tell that they agreed with her._

_"Yes Zeus, maybe this a little too extreme." Her step mother spoke up, placing a hand on her father's shoulder._

_"There is no other way Hera. The children must do it!" The man spoke and shook off the woman's hand._

_"It would solve so many problems." Her favorite sister said. The girl was mad. 'How could Athena think that' she thought._

_"Children dying would solve problems!" The girl turned around and yelled at her sister._

_"Artemis calm down. It is official we must have The Demigod Games." The man said placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes. And she did the one thing that she was taught at a young age. Obey her father._

* * *

Silence fell through the camp. Normally Chiron would think something was up but, he knew. Today was reaping day. On the outside the cabins looked empty but, on the inside they were bustling with life. Girls doing makeup and hair. Boys planning the perfect outfit. This day was not to celebrate but their parents were coming and that was important. The only kids outside their cabin were the Hephaestus kids who were busy building the stage for the reaping. Yes, everyone was getting all glammed up but one girl. Ella Olmos.

"Ella, dad will be here in 20 minutes. We have to get ready." Her older sister Hannah nagged into her ear for the millionth time. She rolled her eyes and slammed the book she was reading shut. She got off her bed and opened her closet looking for the perfect outfit. As she was digging through the closet, she heard the door slam shut and footsteps behind her.

"Jeez, Percy you scared the crap out of me!" She said to her 16 year old brother and the famous Percy Jackson.

"Sorry Ella. And if you're looking for an outfit. I would go with the blue dress." He said grabbing my favorite blue dress of its hook and handed it to me.

"Who knew that Percy Jackson had fashion sense?" I teasingly said to him. He smiled.

"Well I'm out. Oh, and don't tell anyone about that!" I laughed as he walked out the door. I looked at the dress and I agreed with my brother. This was the perfect outfit.

In the Zeus cabin, instead of saying their goodbyes and getting along it was a whole new story.  
"STOP! GIVE IT BACK! IXION!" Karina Cloverfield yelled chasing her older brother around the room who was currently holding her favorite teddy bear.

"Wait until the whole camp finds out that my 14 year old sister sleeps with a teddy bear!" Ixion said smirking at his sister holding it way above her reach. '_Two can play at the game.' _Karina thought.

"Then I'll tell the whole camp you have dinosaur pjs!" She said smirking at her older brother who's face went from amused to worried.

"Here. And if you tell anyone!" Ixion shoved the teddy bear back into his younger sister's arms. The door slammed open.

"Thalia!" Karina screamed and ran and hugged her older sister.

"What are you doing here?" Ixion questioned, picking out at tie.

"The Hunters have to be in this too remember? And I would go with the dark purple one." Thalia answered and placed her suitcase on an empty bed. Ixion opened his mouth but was cut off by a bell.

"It's time." Thalia said and grabbed Karina's hand.

Kids filed out of their cabin with mournful looks on their faces. _'Like somebody died.' _Ixion thought. He followed Thalia until they reached the stage.

"Ok, now we have to go to our right age divisions. Here Karina, I'll help you find yours." And with that Thalia walked away with Karina. Ixion looked around and saw Nikilas Abrahamson his 16 year old cousin standing with Leia Serene another fellow 16 year old. He walked over there and waved at them.

"Hey guys." He said. Leia nodded her head and Nikilas gave him a small smile.

"Attention all Half Bloods." Hermes voice boomed through the microphone. Ixion almost forgot the gods were there.

* * *

_Ella's POV_

"Welcome to the 24th annual Demigod Games!" He said smiling at them. Ella who was standing with the other 13 year olds glared at him. How could he be happy?

"Now if you're not sure what the Demigod Games are, I will briefly explain it. One lucky boy and girl, ages 12 to 18 from each cabin will fight in an arena to the death to represent their parent. Now let's pick our lucky boy and girl for Zeus's cabin. Father." Zeus rose from his chair and walked over to the glass bowls with his kids names in it. The girls had about 4 names and the boys had 3. Ella felt awful. She knew her cabin had about the same amount. But, like Percy said her name is entered 1 time, there is no way she'll get picked. Zeus reached into the girls and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Hermes.

"Karina Cloverfield." Ella gasped. Her 14 year old cousin! Ella's eye followed Karina as she made her way to the stage. Her brown hair was in a fishtail braid, she was wearing a nice flowy pale pink dress. When she got on stage, Hermes shook her hand and she stood by her father who gave her a small smile.

"Now the boys." Zeus reached into the boys and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He rolled his eyes and handed it to Hermes.

"Ixion McDonnel." Karnia paled and her eyes widened. Ixion walked on stage in his black tux and dark purple tie. He shook Hermes hand and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Please give a round of applause for Karina and Ixion!" Not. One. Person. Clapped. Hermes rubbed his neck.

"Ok... Next cabin, Poseidon." Ella's father stood up and she smiled. Just as Ella predicted, there was only 3 names for girls and 5 names for boys. Her father's hand hovered around in the bowl until he picked a pink piece of paper. Ella's eyes widened. _No! Not-_

"Page Simons!" The words cut Ella like glass. Even though Page was just a year younger than her, she was new and Ella knew what she had to do.

"I volunteer!" The words flew from her mouth and at that second Ella regretted it. Poseidon and Hermes looked right at her.

"Well come on up!" Hermes said. Ella slowly walked on stage, her blue dress rubbing against her legs.

"What's your name sweetie?" Hermes asked giving her the mic. Her dad looked surprised and Page was crying.

"Ella Olmos." Hermes clapped and then looked at her father who was now picking the boys.

* * *

_Leia's POV_

"Typical. Poseidon kids always take the spotlight." Leia's sister Drew whispered to her friends. Leia rolled her eyes and tried to focus on what was happening on stage.

"Poseidon's representives, Niklas and Ella!" _Poor girl. Only 13. Her brother Niklas looked like he could kill her in one hit. _Leia thought.

"Uncle Hades." Hades got up and Leia shivered. _Creep._

"Hellen Williams!" A beautiful girl with curly dirty blonde hair wearing a black girly dress and TONS of jewlery walked on stage. She gave her father a brief nod and shook Hermes hand.

"And the boy... Richerd Sambora!"

"Damm, he's hot." Leia heard Drew whisper and her "friends" giggled. But, for once Leia agreed. He had dark olive skin and really nice messy dark hair. He shook his father's hand.

"Demeter." Demeter looked worried as she reached into the girl's bowl she pulled out a name and quickly handed it to Hermes.

"Kaitlin di Cosimo." _Omg, a 12 year old._

"NO! I VOLUNTEER!" Ginevra di Cosimo screamed. Leia heard Drew giggle and she was ready to turn around and punch her in the face. Ginevra was wearing a really nice green dress that went well with her eyes. Her red curly mane was now straight and she looked beautiful.

"And what's your name?"

"Ginevra di Cosimo." Ginevra rubbed her neck and blushed. Hermes rubbed her back and turned his attenion back to Demeter who reached into the boy's bowl.

"Cody Jones." This time Drew laughed and Leia turned around.

"What's so funny? He's 13! What if that was you?" Leia asked her and for once Drew had nothing to say. Leia turned back around and watched Athena as she picked the "lucky" girl.

"Adalynn Carter." The girl beside Leia paled and she quickly walked on stage. She had really nice curly black hair and was wearing a beautiful white dress with gold trim. Hermes patted her on the back and Athena gave her a small smile. She then reached into the boy's bowl.

"Storm Ryder!" A girl screamed and Leia had a feeling Storm had a girlfriend. A boy with neat blonde hair wearing a white dress shirt with some jeans walked on stage. He had tears in his eyes.

"Aphrodite." Leia's heart sunk. _'Please anybody but the 12 or 13 year olds.' _She thought praying as hard as she could.

"Leia Serene."

* * *

_Ginevra's POV_

Ginevra was shaking and she noticed the girl who got called up was shaking too. She had long straight black hair and was wearing a long purple dress. Hermes shook her hand and she stood by Storm and Ginevra saw her eyes shut close as Aphrodite picked the boy.

"Kyle Anderson." Another scream. A boy who looked about 18 walked on stage. He had dark brown hair and was dressed... casual. Hermes glared at him and Apollo quickly stood up.

"I'll be picking Artemis's too since she couldn't be here." That's when Ginevra knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Ok, the girl for Apollo and the 2 girl's for Artemis are..." Apollo grabbed 1 name from his bowl and 2 names from Artemis's.

"Roshan Davis, Sylvia White and Hiba Argyris." 3 girls walked up. The first had jet black hair and was wearing a nice red dress, the second had dark brown hair and was wearing a black skirt with a nice tank top and the last one has curly black hair and was wearing a green dress similar to mine.

"And the boy is..."

"Sam Woods." A small 12 year old boy made his way to the stage and before he stepped on it he was pushed aside.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Valen Woods shouted and Ginevra smiled. She loved it when people volunteered. Hermes smiled and Valen walked on stage.

"Ok, now it's time to pick my own children." Hermes reached into the girl's bowl and pulled out a nicely folded piece of paper.

"Sawyer Argani." A girl with nice straight light brown hair walked on stage. She gave Hermes a small smile. Hermes reached into the boy's bowl.

"Devin Augustine." A boy about the same age as Cody came on stage and shook his dad's hand. And then Ares stood up and the whole Ares cabin cheered. _'No wonder. They always win.' _Ginevra thought.

"Genevieve Hill." A small girl with dark brown hair that was short came on stage. Like Kyle, she was dressed casual. She turned her head and smirked at me. _Uh oh._

"And the lucky boy is..."

"Trey Smith." A HUGE guy walked on stage. He had so many muscles it looked like he could snap my neck in half. But he was handsome to... Ares shook their hands and Hephaestus stood up. Ares whispered something in his ear and Hephaestus looked ready to murder him. He reached Hermes and reached into the girl's bowl.

"Morgan Holland." Ginevra sighed. Morgan was a great friend of hers and she didn't want to kill her at all... or be killed by her... Morgan was actually wearing a nice pale blue dress and her scruffy blonde hair was in a bun. Hephaestus smiled at her and reached into the boys.

"Christos Balaban." Ginevra had no idea how it was possible but this guy was bigger than Trey. He shook his dad's hand and as Hephaestus went to sit back down, Ginevra saw him smirk at Ares. Dionysus stood up.

"And our last lucky boy and girl are..."

"Claire vi Procella and Maximus Cartwright!" They came on stage. Claire had straight black hair and was wearing a dark purple dress that was kinda short and Maximus had really cool silver hair and was wearing a purple tux.

"Thank you everyone. Tributes follow me." Zeus shouted and we followed him into a small room.


	4. Two

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Sorry this chapter's a little late. I've been super busy. Anyways, here's Chapter 2! I only own Ixion, Kyle, Cody and Christos.**

* * *

_Ixion's POV_

As we walked into the small room, a beautiful woman was waiting for us. She smiled at all of us but when her eyes fell upon me and Karina she glared.  
_"_Welcome demigods. As you all know you have been chosen to fight in our annual Demigod Games. Tonight you will be taken to Mount Olympus to prepare for the games. Tomorrow you will participate in the Tribute Parade. You get 3 days to train and then you have an interview with the lovely Hermes. After that you're off to the arena. Your parents our your mentors and Aphrodite will be your stylist any questions?"

No one raised their hand. The women smiled.  
"No questions? Good. Follow me." She led us to a small blue bus.  
"How are all 24 of us going to fit in that?" Karina whispered to me. I shrugged. Her question was answered when the door opened. Inside the bus was huge, nymphs were carrying trays with food and drinks and in every seat there was a TV. I heard Karina groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She pointed at the driver's seat.  
"Apollo's driving." I groaned too.  
Karina and I sat in the back far away from Apollo. I stared once again at the woman who brought us here who was now talking to Apollo.  
"Who is that?" I asked Karina.

"It's Hera dummy." A girl's voice answered. I turned to glare at the girl but the only girl I saw was the girl from Demeter who was sitting across from me and Karina. She was smirking at me and my heart fluttered.  
"I'm Ixion." I blurted out and stuck out my hand. She smiled at me and shook it.  
"I'm Ginevra."  
"That's a pretty name." I said. She blushed slightly.  
"Thanks." I smiled at her. I then felt a sharp slap on my arm. I turned to face Karina who was glaring at me.

"Now is not the time to get a girlfriend." She hissed at me. I glared at her.  
"I'm just being friendly." I said not understanding why she was getting so angry with me.  
"Well stop. Were Careers we don't be friendly with non-careers!" She whispered at me and I knew she was glaring at Ginevra.

* * *

_Sawyer's POV_

I have no idea who I'm sitting by. But he's scaring me. A lot. I think he may be the son of Ares but I'm not sure. I looked around for Devin and saw him flirting with the daughter of Hades. I rolled my eyes.  
"You're the daughter of Hermes right?" The boy asked beside me. I turned to him and his chocolaty brown eyes were staring right into my hazel eyes. I looked down and blushed.  
"Ya." I whispered not knowing if he can hear me.  
"Cool. I'm Christos. Son of Hephaestus!" He said smiling at me. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I did.

"I'm Sawyer."  
"Sweet name." I blushed once again.  
"Not really. At first when they called my name for the reaping I thought they were calling my brother who has the same name as me." I said laughing a little. He laughed too.  
"When they called my name I thought they said Christine and I'm like what there's two girls this year?" He laughed once again and I giggled. I glanced around the room once again and saw Devin glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Christos.

"It's a shame we never got to say goodbye to our families." I said. He nodded his head looking a little sad.  
"Ya, I don't think your brother likes me very much." He said looking at Devin who was glaring at us.  
"Ignore him. He glares at every guy I talk to." I rolled my eyes once again. Christos smiled.  
"You roll your eyes a lot." I rolled my eyes once again and smiled at him. We laugh together once again.

* * *

_Maximus's POV_

The bus stopped and I nudged Claire who was peacefully sleeping next to me.  
"What?" She mumbled her eyes still closed.  
"Were here." Her eyes shot open and she stood up. The second the door opened she raced down the aisle. I chuckled and walked off the bus like everyone else. I heard gasps and I myself admired the beautiful sight. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my dad with Claire.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said smiling at me. I nodded my head.  
"Ok, follow me I'll take you to your room." We followed him into the building and down a hallway. He stopped at a purple door with a sign saying _Dionysus_ on it. He opened the door and Claire gasped. Almost everything was purple.  
"Like it?" Dad asked. We both nodded our heads.  
"Good, now you two better sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." He closed his door on the way out. I sat down on the purple sofa and Claire sat beside me.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Claire broke the silence.  
"Maximus?" She asked.  
"Ya?"  
"Are we going to die?" I sat there for a few minutes thinking about the question.  
"No. No, were not going to die." She seemed pretty happy with my answer. And got off the couch towards her room.

_"Are we going to die?"_  
"Yes." I whisper to myself.

* * *

**Ok, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the Tribute Parade. I'm going to post the costumes on my profile page sometime today or I may wait until next chapter...**


	5. Three

**Yes I am alive. Just schools been really rough and I've been experiencing really bad writers block. Anyways I only own Ixion, Cody, Kle and Christos. And a huge, huge thanks to Mcleo1 for making the costumes :)**

**PS****. ALL COSTUMES ARE ON MY PAGE FOR A VISUAL REPRESENTATION**

* * *

_Karina's POV_

After a couple of long painful hours, with much hair pulling, coughing and hairspray in the eyes, I have to say Aphrodite did an amazing job. Ixion and I have never looked better. I was wearing a long sleeve bright blue shirt with a little lightning bolt on the front and a yellow skirt. Ixion was wearing a yellow long sleeve button down with a blue lightning bolt and blue pants. We were first to appear in the tribute parade and I couldn't find Ixion anywhere.

"Hey Hellen, have you seen Ixion anywhere?" I ask my cousin who was wearing loads of black and jewelry.

"He's flirting with that daughter of Demeter, Ginger or something like that." I thank her and run to the Demeter carriage. _Can Ixion do anything right? I told him not to talk to her, what does he do? Disobey me. He's just asking me to kill him._

Sure enough, Ixion was flirting with that stupid girl, who looks far better than I do. I growl.

"IXION! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I scream at him. Ixion waves goodbye and starts walking towards me with a glare on his face.

"ATTENTION ALL TRIBUTES THE PARADE IS GOING TO BEGIN IN 2 MINUTES! WILL THE ZEUS TRIBUTES PLEASE GET IN THEIR CARRIAGE!" A voice yelled through the speakers. Ixion and I ran to our carriage where our father was waiting.

"Ok guys, be charming. Win the audience's heart." We thanked father and climbed into our carriage. Music began to play.

_Show time._

* * *

_Genevieve's POV_

Ares cabin always wins the Demigod Games. So, Trey and I have a lot of pressure. We try to be charming but it doesn't help that Aphrodite gave us these ugly camouflage suits that hunters wear. I hear the crowd cheer at the Hades cabin and scowl.

Were next and you know what father's advice was, "Don't screw up, oh and Genevieve quit looking ugly, you're ruining everything!" Trey laughed at that.

I hate how father always favours the males. You know what this year, I'm going to win. WITHOUT THE CAREERS HELP!

_Let the games begin baby._

* * *

_Storm's POV_

Adalynn is shaking. I'm shaking. How did we get in this mess? As we pull in the arena, I remember mother's kind and wise words,

_"Just be yourself. The crowd will love you as much as I do."_

I nudge Addie and we begin to smile and wave. I blow kisses and the crowd goes wild. Roses are thrown. I see mother smile at us and I know for once I'm not screwing up.

_I'll win for you mother, I swear_.

* * *

_Claire's POV_

Being the last cabin defiantly has it's perks. We copied exactly what Aphrodite did. Blow kisses, wink, flirt and smile flirtatiously. I have to admit we don't look as good as Hephaestus's cabin, their dress and shirt were super cool and flamey. But, I have to admit were getting loads of roses thrown at us. All the carriages halt at Zeus's thrown.

"WELCOME TRIBUTES!"

The crowd cheers.

"TONIGHT THE GAMES WILL BEGIN! FOR THE NEXT 4 DAYS YOU WILL TRY TO WIN THE CROWD'S HEART FOR SPONSORS AND TRAIN TO REPRESENT YOUR FAMILY!"

The crowd cheers once more. I begin to feel angry. Seriously what's so great about us dying? Why are they cheering?

"REMEMBER NO ONE IS SAFE! YOUR FELLOW TRIBUTES ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS (I see Karina smirk at this...) LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

The crowd at this point is screaming, crying, cheering, giving standing ovations. Maximus beside me is getting just as angry as I am.

You know what Olympus.

You want games, _I'll show you games._

* * *

**Next chapter will be training. I still have to work in all the characters but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting but I have so many more story ideas! Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	6. Four

**What? I've updated? WOO! Ok, this chapter is kinda boring it's basically training. Yes romance will blossom. Enemies will be made. You all just have to wait and see. Anyways, I only own Ixion, Cody, Kyle, and Christos. Enjoy!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW PLEASE READ!**

* * *

_Valen's POV_

Father recommended that me and Roshan go for arrows straight away and show these tributes what we're made of. Now, I may be a child of Apollo but I am not an idiot. Father should know that will just guarantee a quick death.

But maybe that's what he was trying to do.

Roshan was already making friends, I however, was trying to figure out how to successfully hide a fire.

Behind me I hear the 'oh so great' careers.

"Ella doesn't want to be a career." I hear the son of Poseidon say. Poor girl is only thirteen, she will probably be killed in the bloodbath.

"Fine by me. Now who should we recruit?"

"How about the daughter of Demeter, Ginevra?" Of course the son of Zeus falls in love. Man, I hope I'm the one who finishes him.

"NO! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! GOD IXION!" Karina screams.

"Fine. If she won't be in. I'm out." I hear him walk towards me. Great. Now I'll defiantly be killed.

"Uh, hey, I'm Ixion. Are you having trouble?" Maybe if I be quiet he'll go away. I continued to pile leaves onto the fire, the smoke still continued to rise. Why do I always screw up everything?

"Dude?"

"No thanks. I'm fine though." I told him hoping I sound annoyed.

"Look I get it, I'm a threat and you don't want to be killed right away, but you clearly need help." I sighed and let him fix it.

After he taught me how to hide a fire, he turned to me.

"Like I said I'm Ixion."

"Valen. Son of Apollo." I answered, if he was going to be friendly I might as well act hostile.

"Sweet. Look Valen you seem pretty cool and nice. Do you want to be an alliance with me and the daughter of Demeter, Ginevra?" I paled. This could be a great opportunity, but I don't want to leave Roshan on her own...

"Your partner can be with us too." I nodded my head quickly.

_Roshan, I discovered how we can live._

* * *

_Devin's POV_

Father gave Sawyer great advice which he refused to share with me.

I found this very annoying so to cool off, I practiced with the daggers. I'm not the best at fighting, I'm more of a flee the scene kind of guy, but might as well practice.

As I missed the bullseye again, I heard a voice from behind me.

"You're throwing it wrong." I turned and noticed the beautiful daughter of Zeus, Karina.

"Well how do you throw it then wise guy." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a dagger. When she threw it, it landed smack on the bullseye. I scoffed.

"Well I'll be damned." She laughed and grabbed another dagger, which also hit the bullseye.

"Look Devin, we need another member for the careers, and I was wondering if yo-"

"Yes." I answered cutting her off. She smiled at me.

The number one rule for the Demigod God Games is no falling in love.

_Oops._

* * *

_Cody's POV_

Hm where to start.

I already knew everything about plants and how to survive weather conditions. I noticed the son of Hermes by the daggers so I walked over there.

"Hey." I said to the boy, who missed the bullseye.

"Hi." The boy said back looking at me weirdly. He grabbed more daggers and continued to practice. I noticed that the boy really sucked at daggers. I grabbed one and threw it at the target. Bullseye. I smiled.

"Why is everyone good at those!" The boy whined. I laughed.

"I don't recommended starting with daggers unless you tried archery." I told him. I grabbed another dagger and threw it. It missed the bullseye by an inch.

"I'm Devin. Son of Hermes." Devin said to me. I nodded my head.

"Cody. Son of Demeter." Devin paled a bit when I said that.

"Wow. You might be useful." I rolled my eyes. He must have gotten an offer into Careers.

"You want to be in an alliance?" I thought long and hard. I realized I could use this boy for future reference.

"Sure." He smiled and turned back to his target. I smirked to myself. I'll be his partner, then stab him in the back, literally.

_Sucker._

* * *

**I just like to say that this story is not a copy of someone elses. One, I was one of the original Demigod Games, I just don't update it as often. Two, all these characters are either mine or a reader's character who pmed their character's application. Three, these type of stories have to be alike because their based off of the Hunger Games. Wait until the actual games, they'll become more original**.

**And if you want to excuse me of plagiarizing then you should make an actual account and talk to me.**

**Sorry readers, thanks for reading.**


End file.
